Clan Haruno
by Row89
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura Haruno, la última sobreviviente del clan Haruno después de la masacre y entrenada en la Raíz de ANBU, se viera envuelta en una misión en la que tiene que formar equipo para cuidar al jinchûriki del zorro de 9 colas y a un chico pelinegro que nunca la deja en paz?
1. Primeros años

**El clan Haruno**

¿Qué pasaría si Sakura Haruno, la última sobreviviente del clan Haruno después de la masacre y entrenada en la Raíz de ANBU, se viera envuelta en una misión en la que tiene que formar equipo para cuidar al jinchûriki del zorro de 9 colas y a un chico pelinegro que nunca la deja en paz? ¿Podrá completar la misión y así demostrar que está un pasó más cerca de lograr su venganza contra el asesino de su familia? ¿O las circunstancias serán más fuertes que ella?

 **Disclaimer: los personajes originales pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia y otros personajes fueron creados por mí.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Primeros años**

La lluvia se mezcla con la sangre, pareciera que intenta borrar las huellas de todo lo ocurrido hay, o tal vez también está llorando como la pequeña niña pelirosa que sólo observa sin emitir sonido alguno, la escena de terror frente a ella.

-"Tiene que ser un genjutsu"- se repite a sí misma. -"Esto no puede estar pasando."

Al escuchar unos pasos gira la cabeza y se encuentra con la chica de cabellos rosas igual que ella, una característica del clan Haruno.

-"Nee-san, que ha pasado... ¿Quién hizo...?"-y sin terminar la frase, la chica frete a ella contestó casi automáticamente.

-"Yo, Sakura... yo lo hice"- dijo la chica mayor por 5 años a Sakura.

-"¿P-pero por qué...?"- Preguntó Sakura comenzando a temblar de frío, miedo y furia.

-"Recuerdas que toda nuestra vida otou-san y okaa-san nos repetían que teníamos que superar nuestros límites, y para mi ellos eran mi límite, todos me estorbaban"-dijo la mayor Haruno con frialdad-"pero tú, mi imouto-san no eres lo suficientemente fuerte y no representas un reto para mí por eso, es que te doy la oportunidad de vivir e intentar superarme, cobra venganza de este día, entrena, vuélvete fuerte, rebasa tus propios límites y llénate de odio contra mí, aférrate a tu insignificante vida, y cuando seas mayor, tú y yo saldaremos cuentas"

La mayor Haruno desapareció entré la lluvia, dejando a una Sakura más indefensa que nunca y con la cabeza trabajando al 100%, por las cosas que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su hermana mayor.

-"Sumire..."-dijo en un susurro antes de caer de espaldas por una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron, pero antes de quedar inconsciente escuchó unos pasos moverse rápidos hacia ella.

-"¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Sakura-chan!"- escuchó la voz extrañamente familiar gritar su nombre - "Tranquila, ya todo acabó Sakura-chan, sólo aguanta un poco más..."

-"Si, todo acabó... todo... todo"- susurró tan bajo que fue casi imposible para el chico a su lado escuchar. Después de eso, Sakura se desvaneció.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos para no ver de frente los rayos de sol que le daban en la cara.

-"Vaya, al fin despiertas pequeña, has estado durmiendo por casi un día y medio"- dijo una voz gentil a su lado pero que no reconoció como la de su madre.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- se enderezo rápidamente al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, más bien, ni siquiera estaba en su casa.

-"En el hospital de Konoha, tranquila, estás a salvo."

-"¿Qué pasó...?" - dijo Sakura desconcertada e intentando recordar algo de lo sucedido.

-"Verás..."- comenzó a explicar la enfermera de no más de 30 años adquiriendo un tono más serio y que para Sakura sólo predecía malas noticias -"Pasaron muchas cosas ayer por la tarde, y algunas tienen que ser aclaradas por ti, pero no será todavía así que por ahora descansa"

De repente todo lo que había vivido el día anterior regresó a su mente en un destello casi doloroso.

-"Todos están... muertos"-susurró-"y todo por..."- pensó un momento-"Sumire"- pronunció finalmente el nombre de su hermana.-"Lárgate"- dijo muy bajo a la enfermera-"LÁRGATE"- gritó y la enfermera salió del cuarto sigilosa y silenciosamente, con la cabeza baja.

Afuera del cuarto Uchiha Itachi, quién había formado equipo varias veces con la mayor de las hermanas Haruno e incluso con la menor había formado una amistad basada en travesuras, se encontraba esperando a la enfermera que había comenzado a tardar mucho. Se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta e Itachi inmediatamente se puso de pie para residir las noticias de la enfermera.

-"¿Y?"- preguntó casi inmediatamente a la enfermera. Está solamente negó con la cabeza baja.

-"Había escuchado que los Haruno eran personas muy amables, amistosas y bondadosas, pero es como si esa niña nunca hubiese conocido esas palabras ni su significado."-Itachi la miro y después observó la puerta cerrada.

-"Después de lo que vivió ayer por la tarde, nunca volverá a ser la misma, a partir de ahora estará marcada para siempre."

* * *

En la oficina del Hokage se escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta y una mujer, bastante joven se asomó.

-"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Itachi y la pequeña Haruno están aquí."

-"Muy bien, halagos pasar."- La chica salió y casi inmediatamente entraron Itachi y la pequeña Sakura detrás de él.

-"Buenos días, Hokage-sama"- dijo Itachi mientras los dos hacían una reverencia hacía el hombre mayor.

-"Buenos días a ustedes también," -dijo el hombre -"Sakura, supongo que debes saber para que te llame ¿no?"

La mencionada sólo asintió con la cabeza aún baja.

-"Entonces sólo seré claro, tenemos unas cuantas preguntas para ti,"-el hombre vio como el seño de la pequeña se fruncía un poco e inmediatamente aclaró -"no te preocupes, no es de lo sucedido ayer, más bien es de tu futuro y de que pasará contigo a partir de ahora ¿En qué grado cursas?" -dijo finalmente el Hokage.

-"Igual que todo su clan Sakura fue educada en casa, así que no se podría decir con exactitud en qué año está actualmente."

-"Ya veo... dime Sakura ¿qué edad tienes?"

-"7"-respondió la niña casi en un susurro.

-"Entonces tendrías que estar apuntó de ingresar a la Academia más o menos ¿no?" - dijo el Hokage-"tal vez te podamos instalar en una casa para ti sola, tendrás que vivir de ahora en adelante por tu cuenta pero te harás más fuerte y con el paso del tiempo te acostumbra..."-el hombre no pudo terminar la frase, pues la pequeña lo interrumpió.

-"La verdad, Hokage-sama, mis padres me hablaron mucho de una fuerza especial llamada Raíz donde se entrenan a los ANBU y ellos tenían la esperanza de que yo logrará entrar a esa organización, pero sabían que algunos tienen que entra muy jóvenes y no estaban seguros de que yo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar, así que me gustaría que me dieran la oportunidad de poder ingresar a Raíz."

El Hokage lo pensó por un rato pero no estaba seguro de la idea de la pequeña, así que comentó:

-"Tus padres tenían la esperanza de fueras ANBU, una organización donde los niños son entrenados desde pequeños para ser armas mortales y para convertirse en humanos sin sentimientos. Técnicamente en personas que tienen que cumplir con una orden sin importar cual sea esta, incluso si tienen que morir para cumplirla. No me imaginó a algún padre en su sano juicio deseando eso para su hijo."

-"Mis padres creían que sería una buena opción para que uno de los Haruno, en específico de la rama principal, pudiera defender a su clan en caso de emergencia y también ser el puente de relaciones entre en clan Haruno y el resto de la aldea."

El Hokage dudo de las palabras de la pequeña, pues era obvio que ella no sería justamente la más fuerte del su clan, pero lo reconsideró al recordar que la pequeña descendía precisamente de la rama principal del clan Haruno. "Puede que sea cierto", pensó el anciano.

-"Sakura..."-dijo Itachi el cual se había mantenido fuera de la conversación pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por Sakura.

-"Itachi-san, por favor, es la decisión que he tomado y era la última voluntad de mis padres."-dijo Sakura aún con la cabeza baja. Itachi reflexionó acerca de las palabras de la pelirosa, entonces, por el cariño que sentía hacia la niña y la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana de cuidar de ella, tomó una decisión que marcaría la vida de ambos.

-"Entonces, yo también me uniré contigo a Raíz"-dijo finalmente.

-"Itachi-san, eso no es necesario..."-dijo la pequeña.

-"Sakura, no te preocupes estaré bien, seremos compañeros a partir de hoy" -dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa en el rostro. La pelirosa sólo se quedó en silencio.

-"Muy bien entonces Sakura comenzará su entrenamiento en Raíz a partir de mañana y tu Itachi por lo que tengo entendido, a tu corta edad ya eres jounin así que tienes permitido ascender a ANBU, Sakura por lo pronto tu estarás en Raíz, pero la cuestión es ¿Itachi, irás con ella?"-preguntó en un tono muy serio el Hokage.

-"Por supuesto, Hokage-sama"-contestó el mencionado.

-"Muy bien, entonces eso es todo, sería buena idea comenzar a entrenar ¿No creen?, les deseo mucha suerte a ambos "-concluyó el Hokage, ambos jóvenes hicieron una leve reverencia hacía él y salieron sin decir palabra."Esperó que estén bien " pensó el anciano deseando que realmente así fuera.

* * *

-"Vamos, levántate"- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha a la niña"-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ni siquiera he comenzado a sudar, si en realidad quieres unirte a ANBU debes de volverte mucho más fuerte."

-"Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres más grande y por lo tanto tienes mayor resistencia."-Dijo la pelirosa que se encontraba intentando ponerse de pie con unos cuantos golpes y cortes hechos por los kunai y shuriken.

-"Los dos sabemos que esas son sólo escusas y mientras no hayas despertado tu kekke genkai no hay ninguna razón para que Danzou-sama quiera que te unas a Raíz"-dijo en Uchiha con tono burlón.

La pelirosa se puso de pie, su orgullo como integrante del clan Haruno, uno de los más respetados por la aldea de Konoha, no la dejaría rendirse tan rápidamente, y aún incluso con una fuerte punzada en la pierna izquierda comenzó nuevamente a pelear con el Uchiha.

El clan Haruno, uno de los más respetados clanes de Konoha, era temido por ser poseedor de uno de los kekke genkai más temido del mundo ninja, el poderoso Dõjutsu Pinkuno-me (ojo rosa). Este consistía en que se puede manejar 4 elementos sin tener que hacer sellos; agua, tierra, fuego y aire, pero durante un período limitado. Durante este momento se le conoce como el Kokka haru (estado primavera) y los ojos del usuario cambian a color rosa; sus ojos son el origen de su poder, por lo tanto también los vuelve muy codiciados junto con sus técnicas secretas. También poseía el usuario el poder de encerrar en un genjutsu, a este poder se le conoce como el Haru no sakkaku (ilusión primera). Por ser un kekke genkai era capaz de manejar los 5 tipos de chakra, pero no todos los Haruno poseían la habilidad de manejar más de 2. Lo curioso era que los niños nacían ciegos y con el ojo casi blanco y entre más blanco fuera el ojo al nacer más grande era el poder, pero como nacían ciegos creaban la necesidad de tener que manejar su Dõjutsu a muy corta edad, teniendo que entrenar desde que podían ponerse de pie. La mayoría a los 5 años podía dominarlo, pero no perfectamente.

La pequeña que aún era incapaz de manejar por completo su poder intento por todos los medios derribar, aunque sea una sólo vez, al mayor de los Uchiha pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano y después de varias horas entrenando Itachi le propuso tomar un descanso. Ella sólo asintió con la respiración entre cortada, caminando lentamente se acercó a la sombra de un frondoso árbol y se recostó en el tronco de este.

* * *

Un par de meses habían pasado desde la masacre Haruno y la pequeña pelirosa se encontraba a punto de presentar la prueba de Raíz, la prueba en sí no era muy complicada pero debido a su apenas no muy perfecto control de chakra Itachi tuvo que entrenar con ella hasta desvanecerse del cansancio. Había sido muy duro entrenamiento pero había valido la pena. Mejoró sus habilidades considerablemente en un muy corto tiempo, pero Itachi noto que ella cambió, sus ojos, habían perdido un brillo antes existente, ya casi no sonreía y cuando lo hacía se notaba que era de una forma muy forzada, ya casi no hablaba, no más de lo necesario y sus modales inculcados con tanto esfuerzo por su madre ya muerta, se habían ido al caño en sólo 2 meses, ya no era cariñosa, de hecho, se había vuelto sería, muy disciplinada pero el mayor cambio que noto Itachi era que parecía que no tenía vida, se volvió un zombi, se perdía en sí misma y en sus ojos, verdes cuál esmeraldas, más allá de la furia y el ahora existente odio, se podía ver soledad, decepción, tristeza y dolor... mucho dolor.

Es encontraban 6 niños, ninguno más grande de 10 años esperando en una de las tantas salas de entrenamiento subterráneas de Raíz, la habitación era muy grande hecha de concreto sin ventanas ni ningún otro objeto o mueble, sólo una pequeña puerta y con tres lámparas encendidas alumbrado en lugar. La puerta se abrió.

-"Muy bien, es hora de comenzar"-dijo un hombre de más o menos la misma edad que el Hokage, con la mitad del rostro y cabeza vendado y una cicatriz en forma de 'X' en la barbilla, vestía con una camisa blanca, encima una túnica color azul claro que le cubría hasta los pies y el brazo derecho estaba escondido en la túnica, sólo dejando ver una parte de este que se encontraba vendado. Detrás de él se encontraban dos ANBU como guardaespaldas.-"La prueba para entrar a Raíz es muy simple, pelearan con uno de mis acompañantes y mostrarán todas las habilidades que poseen para poder derrotarlos, si no son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo significa que no son dignos de pertenecer a ANBU, si después de 10 minutos de pelea alguno de ustedes milagrosamente continua de pie serán elegidos como ANBU, eso es todo ¡Comiencen!"

Las pruebas comenzaron y como sólo había 5 chicos contando a la pequeña Sakura, rápidamente los niños fueron derrotados dejando al último a la pelirosa.

-"Sólo faltas tú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- preguntó el hombre.

-"Haruno Sakura, Danzõ-sama"- dijo la pelirosa con tono serio y haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza a Danzõ.

-"Haruno ¿eh?... "- dijo interesado en el apellido de la pelirosa.-"Muy bien, veamos qué es lo que tiene que ofrecer la pequeña Haruno".

Tan sólo término de decir esto y el ANBU comenzó a atracar a la menor, pero esta se defendía muy bien...

* * *

Había pasado los 10 minutos límite y el ANBU había atacado con todas sus fuerzas a la niña que tenía mucha resistencia pero aún así, ella con golpes por todos lados con un moretón que casi le cerraba por completo el ojo izquierdo y con las piernas y los brazos lastimados de rasguños por kunais, se había logrado mantener de pie.

-"Bien, al parecer tenemos una sobreviviente, una Haruno"- dijo Danzõ con una sonrisa de en el rostro.-"Bienvenida, Haruno Sakura a Raíz. Y como bienvenida te daremos algo especial."

Cuando terminó de decir eso los dos ANBU se acercaron a ella y la empujaron de los hombros obligándola a arrodillarse ante Danzõ, la jalaron de el pelo obligándola a ver al techo, abrieron su boca y de su estuche de armas un ANBU saco unas pinzas las cuales introdujo a su boca y saco se lengua. Danzõ quien ya se encontraba frente a ella hizo algunos sellos y después colocó la mano derecha en la boca de la pequeña.

-"Sello"- dijo y unas marcas aparecieron en la lengua de la niña, está sentía como si estuvieran quemando su lengua y el ardor bajaba hasta su garganta, era un dolor tan insoportable que derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y emitió algunos gemidos desgarradores pues no podía gritar ya que los ANBU sujetaban su mandíbula y la cabeza provocando que no pudiera cerrar la boca.

-"A partir de ahora eres una ANBU, vivirás, comerás, dormirás y te comportaras como uno, ese sello es sólo un método de seguridad para que no puedas decir nuestros métodos de entrenamiento y cosas así, si lo intentas te quemaras desde adentro, tómalo como una maldición así que sé cuidadosa. Tus entrenamientos comienzan mañana a primera hora. Abra una habitación preparada para ti, no puedes traer objetos personales."- dijo Danzõ. Los ANBU Soltaron a la niña la cual calló a suelo tosiendo fuertemente.-"No te preocupes las molestias durarán sólo un par de horas. Y ve a que te curen."

Y salió de ahí, dejando a una pequeña pelirosa tosiendo y en posición fetal gravemente herida en medio de el cuarto ahora ya oscuro.

* * *

-"¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?"-preguntó el Uchiha mayor.

-"Estoy en Raíz"-contestó simplemente sin ningún signo de emoción en su rostro, más que unas heridas ya curadas y un con un ojo entre abierto.

El Uchiha mayor ya vestía su uniforme ANBU y su propia máscara ANBU que a ojos de la menor parecía de un gato, la tenía de lado izquierdo de su cara.

-"Mañana empiezo."

-"Entonces mañana pediré permiso para ayudarte..."

-"Itachi..."- intentó llamar la atención del pelinegro.

-"Tendremos que acordar horarios para entrenar juntos... "-continuó hablando ignorando el llamado.

-"Itachi..."-volvió a intentar.

-"Estaría bien los fines de semana ¿no?... "

-"¡ITACHI!"-gritó la menor.

-"¿Ehh?"-dijo confundido.

-"Quiero hacer esto por mí misma."

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Digo que me gustaría entrenar por mí misma, quiero probar yo misma mis propios límites."

-"¿Eso quiere decir qué...?"-concluyó sorprendido.

-"Así es Itachi... no quiero que me ayudes."

El Uchiha cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una de seriedad.

-"Gomen, Sakura-chan pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer."

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto la pelirosa con el seño fruncido.

-"Por qué no quiero que algo malo te pasé."

-"Es demasiado tarde para evitar algo así."

-"Sakura-chan, debes de saber que te veo como una hermana menor y que también tengo un hermano, tiene más o menos tu misma edad."

-"Ve al grano."

-"Es cierto que pongo a entrenar muy duro a mi otouto, pero también cuidó de él y no dejaría que entrará a Raíz, no sólo."

-"Itachi tú no eres mi hermano, ni nada mío"-dijo fría.

-"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar querer protegerte como una hermana y por lo mismo no te dejaré sola en Raíz."

-"Esa no es tu decisión."

-"Sí para protegerte debo de ir a Raíz contigo lo haré."

-"Itachi..."

-"¡Lo haré, Sakura-chan!"

La pelirosa suspiró con pesadez. Sabía lo terco que era el Uchiha y que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, dijera lo que dijera.

-"¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?"

-"Habla"

-"De ahora en adelante los dos seremos ANBU, quiero que tu sigas en las fuerzas especiales ANBU, bajo las órdenes directas del Hokage, mientras tanto yo seguiré en Raíz, entrenando, sola."

-"¿Sabes?, no eres buena haciendo tratos."

-"Sólo escucha"-hablo decidida la pelirosa-"entrenare y me haré más fuerte de lo que nunca fui pero dentro de 5 años pediré al Hokage que se me conceda el permiso para unirme a las fuerzas especiales ANBU, junto a ti."

-"5 años... eso es... mucho..."- susurró el Uchiha.

-"Itachi, está es una oportunidad para mí de hacerme más fuerte y quiero hacerlo sola, quiero probar mis propios límites y hacerlo por mí misma, después de eso, cuando éste en la fuerzas especiales podrás protegerme todo lo que quieras, aunque no lo necesitaré, pero por favor, por favor déjame hacerlo sola "- concluyó la pelirosa con un tono suave en su voz. Itachi sólo suspiró.

-"Sakura-chan, sabes que te quiero y no pued..."-la pelirosa corrió a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-"Por favor, por favor, por favor..."-susurró apretando su cintura y pegando el rostro a la parte frontal de su uniforme ANBU. Itachi después de la sorpresa le devolvió el abrazo igual de fuerte. Sabía que no tendría muchas posibilidades de ver la de ahí en adelante.

-"Sakura Chan..."

-"Por favor, por favor, por favor..."- siguió rogando la pelirosa. El Uchiha volvió a suspirar "Ya que" pensó el pelinegro.

-"Promete que te cuidaras y no te excederás."

-"Lo prometo"-dijo sabiendo que había ganado. Deshicieron lentamente el abrazo y se separaron.

-"Bueno, después de todo los dos somos ANBU así que tal vez nos toque hacer equipo en algunas misiones."

-"Si, y cuando eso pasé te cuidaré la espalda"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro que Itachi lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. El también sonrió.

-"Claro niñita... jajajajajaja..."-Sakura volvió a sonreír, pero ahora de manera cálida.

-"Me tengo que ir, Itachi."-Itachi dejó reír y sólo sonrió de manera cálida también.

-"Está bien, cuídate."

-"Lo haré"- y después se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Itachi dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de repente se detuvo y giro la cabeza en dirección a donde la pelirosa había desaparecido.

-"¿Cuándo dejó de llamarme 'Itachi-san'?"- se preguntó a si mismo alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

* * *

 **~3 años después~**

 **POV Sasuke**

Toc toc toc...

-"¡Sasuke-kun, atiende la puerta!"-grito mi madre desde la cocina.

-"Ya voy"- respondí.

Cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí al ver que era alguien de mi tamaño, bueno de la estatura promedio para un chico de 10, y que por el tatuaje ANBU en el brazo derecho podía distinguir que era una chica... ¿Qué...? ¿Vi bien...? Pues si la chica enfrente mío, no más grande que yo llevaba puesto un uniforme parecido al de mi hermano mayor, Itachi, sólo que el de ella no tenía mangas y la camisa dejaba ver su clavícula, era delgada y a decir verdad el uniforme le favorecía, tenía el pelo café amarrado en una coleta alta detrás de la cabeza y su máscara ANBU, perfectamente puesta, tenía la forma de un zorro con dos orejas que sobre salían de su cabeza y en el centro de estas rojo, tres líneas pintadas de rojo en cada lado de las mejillas, ojos grandes y sobre estos tres pestañas pintadas para cada uno, en medio de la frente una patita de zorro pintada.

Lo que más me cautivó de la ANBU parada frente a mi fue que pude ver sus ojos aún con la máscara, unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda un poco opacos, como si no tuvieran vida, en ellos pude ver frialdad, desprecio y odio pero examinándolos un poco más puede ver que también, y muy en el fondo, existía tristeza, soledad y... miedo.

Decidí que lo mejor era hablar y no quedar como un tonto.

-"Ammm..."-primer intento de hablar "excelente"... nótese el sarcasmo-"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

-"¿Quién es Sasuke-kun?"-preguntó mi madre apareciendo detrás mío limpiándose las manos con una toalla. Cuando mi madre vio a nuestra visita amplio su sonrisa hacia esta y rápidamente dijo-"buscas a Itachi-kun, ¿Verdad?"

La visitante asintió sólo una vez de forma respetuosa. Sin saber por qué el que ella fuera a buscar a mi hermano mayor me molestó pero no le tomé importancia a ese sentimiento.

-"Ahora mismo lo voy a buscar ¿Quieres pasar? "-la visitante negó con la cabeza -"de acuerdo, en un momento regresó."

Regresé la mirada a la visitante y esta no se había movido en absoluto, de hecho permanecía perfectamente parada en el lumbral de la puerta principal de mi casa, la mansión Uchiha.

-"Eto... y... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- pregunte sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por mi valor. La chica era algo intimidante.

-"Otouto, sabes que la regla para un ANBU es no revelar su nombre cuando está de misión y en el momento que nos ponemos esa máscara estamos de misión hasta completarla"-apareció mi hermano mayor con su uniforme ANBU, el tatuaje de lado izquierdo y su máscara un la mano derecha, sonriéndome cálidamente.

-"Nii-san ¿Irás de misión?"

-"Si, regresó en un par de días cuídate otouto."-Me dio una caricia en el cabello despeinándolo más (de él no me molesta) pasando a lado de mi para ponerse junto a la visitante mientras mi madre se posicionó a lado de mi.

La visitante hizo una leve reverencia hacia mi madre y a mi para después desaparecer junto a mi hermano.

Días después, cuando Itachi regresó, había decidido preguntarle acerca de la chica pero nunca me armé de valor y decidí dejarlo así. Después de todo, todos los días la volvía a ver... en mis sueños.

* * *

¡Konichiwa! Soy nueva en esto, así que por fa, no sean malos conmigo. Opinen que les pareció. Nos vemos... bueno, leémos.


	2. La misión

**El clan Haruno**

¿Qué pasaría si Sakura Haruno, la última sobreviviente del clan Haruno después de la masacre y entrenada en la Raíz de ANBU, se viera envuelta en una misión en la que tiene que formar equipo para cuidar al jinchûriki del zorro de 9 colas y a un chico pelinegro que nunca la deja en paz? ¿Podrá completar la misión y así demostrar que está un pasó más cerca de lograr su venganza contra el asesino de su familia? ¿O las circunstancias serán más fuertes que ella?

 **Disclaimer: los personajes originales pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia y otros personajes fueron creados por mí.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:** **La misión**

Una capa negra atravesaba el bosque de forma tranquila y silenciosa, con la capucha cubriéndole la cara y dejando a la vista sólo una sandalias ninja negras. La silueta hace suponer que no es una persona muy grande, de unos 12 o 13 años.

Pasan de la media noche, el bosque se encuentra tranquilo, sólo con una suave brisa que atraviesa las ramas de los árboles y juega con algunas hojas, se puede escuchar el sonido de unos cuantos grillos e incluso de algunos búhos, sólo ilumina la luz de la Luna que da un aspecto fantasmal al bosque que rodea a Konoha.

Pronto la silueta había llegado a la entrada de la aldea, atravesó el lumbral de esta, pero en la entrada, haciendo guardia nocturna se encontraba Izumo Kamizuki y Kotetsu Hagane ambos con sus uniformes jounin.

-¡Oye! Debes identificarte-grito Izumo haciendo que la silueta detuviera su pasó.

Una mano cubierta con un guante salió por encima de la capa negra tomando una orilla de está, la arrastró hasta su costado derecho y dando vuelta hacia los ninjas dejándolos ver el tatuaje ANBU de su brazo.

-Un ANBU- dijeron los dos y sin más la silueta siguió avanzando hacia la Torre Hokage. Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo por donde la silueta se perdió en la oscuridad.

-Es algo joven ¿no?-comentó Kotetsu.

La silueta atravesó la aldea en la oscuridad, llegó a la Torre Hokage y subió las escaleras tranquilamente, siguió por el pasillo y se detuvo en una puerta. Tocó en esta para pedir permiso y entrar.

-Adelante -se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta e inmediatamente tomó la cerradura y giro el picaporte. Entró en la habitación, está era grande y espaciosa, tenía grandes ventanas que dejaban que la luz de la Luna penetrara en la oficina iluminándola, pues las luces permanecían apagadas y la paredes de los costados de la puerta tenían algunos libreros, en medio se encontraba el escritorio del Hokage y detrás de este su silla en donde ahora se encontraba sentado.

-"Hokage-sama, aquí está el pergamino robado de la aldea"- dijo la silueta, se inclinó y puso la rodilla izquierda en el suelo mientras la derecha la mantenía flexionada. Con ambas manos y con la cabeza baja aún con la capucha de la capa, le ofrecía un gastado pergamino.

El anciano usaba su túnica como Hokage roja con blanco, junto con el sombrero Hokage con el kanji de 'fuego'.

-Muy bien,-dijo poniéndose de pie para rodear el escritorio y tomar en pergamino. -Eso es todo puedes regresar a Raíz-concluyó el anciano.

-Hokage-sama, me gustaría pedirle algo-dijo la silueta decidida.

-Oh... muy bien entonces habla.

-Me gustaría retirarme de Raíz y unirme a las fuerzas especiales ANBU que se encuentran bajo sus órdenes.

El mayor, un poco sorprendido por la petición, se inclinó hacia la silueta y retiro la capucha rebelando un largo cabello rosa, pero esta no alzó la vista.

-¿Por qué tan de repente ese cambio de opinión? Llevo años intentando convencerte de salir de Raíz y trabajar junto a mí y mi guardia ANBU, siendo una de las mejores y más jóvenes que hay pero siempre rechazadas mi propuesta, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Verá, Hokage-sama -comenzó a explicar sin alzar la vista la pelirosa- es por una promesa que le hice a alguien hace algún tiempo, por eso no podía dejar Raíz.

-Fue con Itachi ¿verdad?

-Así es, Hokage-sama -el anciano sonrió y le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza a la pelirosa.

-Muy bien, a partir de mañana estarás bajo mis órdenes y dejarás de vivir en RAIZ, creo que te podemos acomodar en algún departamento de la aldea -dijo mientras daba la vuelta a su escritorio para regresar a su asiento.

-Gracias, Hokage-sama.

-Pero... no estarás en las fuerzas especiales ANBU -la chica alzó la mirada dejando ver su hermoso rostro, fino y angelical con unos preciosos ojos esmeralda que invitaban a perderse en ellos y que ahora mostraban, junto con sus cejas, una expresión de incredulidad hacia las palabras del Hokage.

-Tengo una misión especialmente para ti -hablo el anciano al ver la expresión en la cara de la chica- yo hablaré con Itachi acerca de su promesa y el entenderá.

-¿De qué misión se trata? -preguntó la pelirosa con seriedad en la suave y cantarina voz, con el seño levemente fruncido.

-Verás, tu vas a...

* * *

 **~Un par de horas después~**

 **POV Sakura**

Después de que el Hokage me dijera mi nueva misión salí de la Torre Hokage y me dirigí inmediatamente a Raíz, tenía que decirle a Danzõ acerca de mi decisión.

Me dirigí al cuartel de Raíz, este se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha, cerca de un bosque en el que no mucha gente se animaba a entrar, existían leyendas acerca de ese bosque; se decía que era habitado por demonios y espíritus que vagaban en busca de venganza, pero como ANBU no podía creer en esas leyendas urbanas.

La entrada de Raíz era un pequeño edificio de apenas 2 pisos, con paredes de concreto y sin color alguno, contaba con un reducido número de ventanas todas firmes en las paredes y sin luces encendidas dentro, el edificio estaba rodeado por muchos árboles, pues se encontraba en un claro en medio del bosque, a decir verdad parecía abandonado más no descuidado y era extremadamente raro que algún civil o enemigo de otras aldeas se acercara por lo menos 500 metros; existían trampas y una vasta cantidad de guardias ANBU esparcidos por los alrededores de la zona, todos listos y preparados para matar o morir si fuese necesario.

Me encontraba a unos 700 metros de la entrada y justo en ese momento un ANBU visiblemente más grande que yo apareció a la mitad de mi camino, tenía el uniforme ANBU con el tradicional tatuaje en el brazo derecho, identificándola como mujer, con su katana amarrada a la parte superior de su espalda, su pelo era corto y castaño oscuro, no se podía notar sus ojos a través de la máscara con forma de alguna ave extraña. Se paró con la mano derecha recargada en su cintura y recargando la mayor parte de su peso en su pierna izquierda.

Supe inmediatamente que su intención era que me identificara y sin decir palabra me puse mi máscara ANBU en forma de zorro por debajo de la paca negra y cuando estuve conforme con como quedó acomodada, baje la capucha de la capa dejándola ver.

La ANBU inmediatamente reconoció la máscara, hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció en el bosque en medio de la oscuridad. Seguí avanzando por el bosque hasta encontrarme con el claro y me interné en el edificio.

El interior del edificio se encontraba medio iluminado, pues en el techo sólo existía un gran ventanal que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna, dentro del edificio sólo se encontraban escaleras con barandales, una escalera que conectaba con los barandales de el segundo piso y otra que conectaba con pisos inferiores, los barandales estaban pegados a las paredes y en medio un agujero tan profundo que apenas y se podía distinguir el fondo. En cada una de las ventanas se encontraba un ANBU, todos giraron la cabeza al oírme entrar pero al reconocer mi máscara (no me la había vuelto a quitar ni a ponerme la capucha de la capa) todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y volvieron a sus posiciones. Baje las escaleras rodeando lo profundo del "sótano" de Raíz, que entre más profundo más se ampliaba el diámetro de en hueco, con algunas entradas a distintas habitaciones y algunos puentes que atravesaban entre los barandales para agilizar el paso entre éstas, pero sin interferir con la luz que llegada hasta el fondo.

Llegué hasta donde a luz se topaba con el suelo que era un cruce entre cuatro puentes bastante amplios. El en centro del cruce se encontraba Danzõ. Me acerqué a él y cuando estuve a una distancia prudente me incline apoyando la rodilla derecha en el suelo, con la otra flexionada y el puño cerrado apoyado en el suelo, también con la cabeza inclinada también.

-Danzõ-sama, ya hice lo que me pidió -dije con voz neutra y fría.

-Muy bien, y que te dijo.

-No respondió lo que esperábamos, Danzõ-sama.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

-Después de entregarle el pergamino le hice la pregunta y le explique la promesa que le hice a Itachi, pareció creérselo y dijo que a partir de mañana saldría de Raíz y comenzaría a estar a sus órdenes pero después me aclaró que no me asignaría a las fuerzas especiales ANBU.

-Explícate.

-El Hokage-sama me asignó una misión.

-¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste el resto de la promesa con Itachi? -preguntó, se estaba poniendo furioso.

-Me aseguró que hablaría con Itachi y que él lo entendería.

-Arrgg...- gruño- bueno, entonces en qué consiste tu "misión" -la última palabra la dijo con burla.

 **§§§§ Flash Back §§§§**

-Verás, tu vas a fingir ser genin por un tiempo, como sabrás es época de graduación y hay alguien muy importante para la aldea que necesita protección, tú te integraras a su equipo fingiendo ser de otra aldea para poder protegerlo -hablo el anciano con una mirada severa.

-Pero si es tan importante para la aldea como usted dice ¿No lo mejor sería mantenerlo dentro de la aldea? Tengo entendido que a los genin a veces se les asignan misiones fuera de la aldea.

-Eso es cierto, pero esa persona es, literalmente, un cabeza hueca obstinado, y no creo que importe que le intentemos explicar eso.

-En todo caso, si es lo suficientemente fuerte como para volverse genin no creo que necesite protección y además podría interferir en su entrenamiento, al protegerlo en alguna misión le estaría quitando experiencia y entrenamiento para subir de nivel.

-Solamente tendrías que protegerlo de personas que se quieren apoderar de su poder, no de todos, en las misiones sólo cuidar que el baka no muera.

-Hokage-sama, sigo sin entender ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere que haga? -dije con voz fría. El hombre sólo suspiró.

-Hace algunas horas ese mismo chico robó un pergamino muy importante -al escuchar estas palabras me puse en guardia inmediatamente, el Hokage al ver mi reacción rápidamente habló- no, no... cálmate, esa situación ya fue arreglada -dicho esto regresé a mi anterior posición.- Verás el chico es inocente, no sabe el poder que posee, hoy un traidor de la aldea intentó aprovecharse de eso, engaño al chico para que robara el pergamino diciéndole que eso lo ayudaría en su entrenamiento, pero su verdadero plan era que después de que robara el pergamino quitárselo y terminar con el chico.

-Entiendo... lo que quiere es que proteja al chico de "malas influencias".

-Exacto. -Hubo un silencio que se extendió por unos segundos pero después.

-Pero... aún así... ¿Por qué ponerme a mí en su equipo? ¿No sería más fácil solamente darle misiones más sencillas dentro de la aldea? No habría necesidad de protección extra.

-Lo que realmente quiero es que aprenda a controlar ese gran poder en su interior y si de damos misiones muy sencillas tal vez nunca pueda cumplir con ese cometido, además de que me parece que te vendría bien convivir con chicos de tu edad y no creó que a Itachi se le haga mala idea que estés en un lugar con más sol -esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en el arrugado rostro. Yo sólo lo mire apretando los labios.

-Supongo que sí son órdenes directas del Hokage no me pude negar... -dije al momento de soltar un suspiró y cerrar los ojos, unos segundos después volví a cuestionar al mayor- a todo esto, ¿Quién es el chico del que debo cuidar? -el Hokage reflexionó mi pregunta, como buscando la forma más sencilla de decirla.

-Bueno... ¿Conoces la historia de las 9 bestias con cola? -preguntó serio.

-Sí, los 9 bijuus creados por el Sabio de los 6 caminos.

-Bien, entonces estarás al tanto de que hace 12 años el zorro demonio de las 9 colas, el Kyubi atacó Konoha.

-Por supuesto, el Yondaime dio su vida para salvar a la aldea.

-¿Y sabes cómo lo hizo? -reflexioné unos momentos para después negar con la cabeza- bueno, en las 5 Grandes Naciones se suele utilizar un método curioso para proteger a sus aldeas y para mantener en control de un bijuu; como sabrás un bijuu es sólo chakra en forma de demonios, para controlar este poder el chakra del bijuu era sellado en un contenedor -escuchaba atenta, realmente me interesaba de lo que me hablaba el Hokage- pero no en cualquier contenedor, lo que querían las Naciones era poder contar con el poder de los bijuus y utilizarlos con fines militares, entonces se creó este método para sellar el chakra de un bijuu en un humano, a estas personas se les conoce como jinchûriki.

-Entiendo, pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver con la misión? -pregunte, el Hokage daba muchos rodeos.

-El cuarto Hokage conocía el arte del sellado y cuando el Kyubi atacó Konoha utilizó esta técnica para sellarlo en un niño recién nacido: Uzumaki Naruto.

-El genin al que tengo que cuidar -concluí.

 **§§§§ Fin Flash Back §§§§**

-Ya veo -dijo el hombre frente a mi ya más calmado y reflexionando lo que le acababa de platicar- ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?... Nos están ofreciendo al jinchûriki en bandeja de plata -lo último lo dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Yo no había cambiado mi postura ni expresión.- nos están dando algo mejor que mantener vigilado al Hokage... el poder del Kyubi -se le podía ver algo emocionado. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos

-¿Cómo debo proceder? -pregunte sin rodeos. El anciano volvió a poner atención en mí.

-Bueno, obedecerás las órdenes que te den pero también me mantendrás informado secretamente del progreso que tenga el jinchûriki y de las misiones, nos combine mantenerlo bajo control por ahora. Ve a recoger tus cosas, mañana saldrás a primera hora a ver al Hokage, acerca de la información, yo seré el que buscaré la forma de contactarte sin ser detectado o que el Hokage sospeche, ahora retírate.

-Hai -desaparecí rápidamente del ahí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

La verdad es que no tenía muchas cosas ya que siempre estaba de misión o entrenando y muy pocas veces se me permitía tomar un descanso más que para dormir, comer y mi aseo personal.

Mi habitación constaba de un pequeño cuarto sin ventanas y una puerta metálica, alado de esta el encendedor de la luz blanca que alumbrada perfectamente, el interior no estaba pintado ni decorado, sólo había un pequeño catre y una cómoda simple de madera con tan solo 4 cajones bastante grandes, en el interior de estos sólo guardaba algunos pantalones y playeras negras, así como ropa interior, vendas, un bufanda, un par de guantes negros sin dedos, y una vieja sudadera azul oscuro para épocas invernales o frías, también guardada una mochila que era la que ocupaba en misiones largas.

Me adentre en la habitación y me quité la capa negra doblándola en el proceso, me acerqué a la cómoda sacando la mochila de esta y comenzando a guardar la poca ropa que tenía. Cuando terminé dejé la mochila a un lado de la puerta y comencé a quitarme los guantes y la protección del uniforme ANBU junto con las sandalias ninja negras, que a diferencia de las demás tenían picos en las suelas para asegurar un mayor agarre en zonas peligrosas o rocosas. Me quedé solamente con el pantalón y una camisa sin mangas negra que se pegaba a mi cuerpo dándome más agilidad. Después solamente me recosté en el catre y me tapé con la frazada color negro. Rápidamente caí dormida.

* * *

 **~Al día siguiente~**

 **Académica de Konoha**

Después de que todos los alumnos del último año de la Académica pasaran las pruebas para convertirse en genin los habían citado para asignarles equipo a cada uno, poco a poco llegaron a una de las aulas del edificio los ahora genin.

-¡Yo me sentaré al lado de Sasuke-kun!

-¡No, yo lo haré!

La siempre palea de las jóvenes kunoichi por sentarse junto al chico más "guapo" de la clase perturbada el ambiente, y el chico por lo que esto sucedía ni siquiera se inmutaba. Uchiha Sasuke.

De piel pálida, casi blanca, con ojos de color negro ónix, pelo azabache y peinado así atrás, como cola de gallina, dejando dos mechones a cada lado de su cara, con facciones finas y semblante despreocupado, vestido con una playera azul rey de cuello alto con el emblema orgullosamente portado del clan Uchiha, unos pantalones cortos blancos en donde, una bolsa de cadera y una pistolera de kunai, permanecían sujetos gracias a las correas, usaba vendas en los tobillos y calentadores blancos en los antebrazos sujetos con correas en las orillas, Uchiha Sasuke se mofaba por ser el descendiente más joven de la rama principal del clan Uchiha, además de ser el más listo y habilidoso de su generación. Las chicas siempre se peleaban por él...

Escuchando todo el alboroto un niño, rubio peinado en puntas, de piel bronceada, con profundos ojos azul claro y con tres marcas a cada lado de la cara dándoles un aspecto de bigotes, iba vestido con un pantalón naranja, una sudadera naranja de cuello alto blanco y sandalias ninja azules. Iba entrando al aula con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

-"Siempre 'Sasuke', 'Sasuke' argg... como detesto a ese tipo"- pensaba el rubio enojado. -"Tengo una idea... jijiji..."

De repente, el rubio apareció delante del pelinegro en cuclillas con el rostro justo frente a su rostro, los dos chicos se miraron lanzándose rayos. Todas las chicas que se encontraban peleando vieron el acto del rubio y lo miraron enojadas.

-¡Naruto, deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun -gritó una chica rubia. Peinada de una coleta alta y con un flequillo de ojos azul claro, vestida con una blusa y falda morada con vendas debajo de esta y sandalias ninja, Ino Yamanaka.

-"Todas siempre están 'Sasuke', 'Sasuke' ¿Qué le ven a este tipo presumido?" -pensaba el rubio.

-Hmp... -"dijo" Sasuke.

De repente un chico empujó levemente al rubio y esté, se inclinó más hacia enfrente y juntó sus labios con los del pelinegro, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos e inmediatamente después se separaron tosiendo y escupiendo. Las chicas también los miraban atónitas.

-"Esta me la pagas, Naruto" -pensó el pelinegro.

-"Puaggg..." -pensó Naruto, pero sintió una aura oscura a un lado, volteó y vio a todas las chicas mirándolo aterradoramente- "Oh, oh... peligro"

-"Arrggg... se supone que yo sería el primer beso de Sasuke-kun" -pensó Ino- ¡Naruto!

~Unos minutos después~

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en su lugar y Naruto con cabeza molida a golpes, se encontraba sentado a un lado del pelinegro. Todos estaban esperando las indicaciones de Iruka-sensei que acababa de entrar.

-Bueno, chicos como sabrán, hoy asignamos los equipos con los que trabajarán de ahora en adelanté, serán equipos de tres genin dirigidos por un jounin. Muy bien, comentaré a decir los equipos.

-"Sólo esperó que no me toque con Sasuke" -pensó Naruto.

-"Arrggg... equipos" -pensó el pelinegro.

-...equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha...

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron ambos.

-...equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inusuka y Shino Aburame-continuó el sensei ignorando el gritó de los dos chicos- equipo 9: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi...

-¡Sensei, ¿Cómo se le ocurre poner a un ninja de mi nivel con alguien como Sasuke?! -reclamó Naruto.

-Naruto, Sasuke fue el más alto en calificaciones, tú fuiste él más bajo -se escuchó la carcajada de todos el grupo.

-Pero, ¿No se supone que es un equipo de tres genin? -habló resignado el pelinegro a la idea de hacer equipo con el 'Dobe'.

-Sí, pero no encontramos a nadie qué pudiera completar las capacidades de ambos.

-¿Ehhh...?

* * *

La pelirosa salió a primera hora del cuartel ANBU junto con todas sus cosas, se dirigió inmediatamente a la torre Hokage aún con su traje ANBU, se adentró en el edificio y tocó la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, escuchó el permiso para adentrarse a la habitación y entró.

-Buenos días, Hokage-sama.

-Buenos días, que bueno que ya estás aquí, temía que fueras a arrepentirte -habló con algo de gracia el anciano pero al ver que el semblante de la chica no cambió, carraspeo y volví a decir, más serio- bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es quitarte el uniforme ANBU, -puso de pie- vamos, te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar, ya está todo preparado para ti e incluso hay más mudas de ropa para que te cambies.

Salieron juntos de las oficina y atravesaron el pueblo, la chica con su máscara y uniforme ANBU y en Hokage con su típica túnica y saludando a todos los aldeanos. Pronto llegaron a una casa no muy grande, de 2 pisos, no era vistosa pero se veía que contenía todo lo necesario para vivir. Estaba pintada de un amarillo pastel y con muchas plantas en el jardín de la entrada, tenía un diseño típico japonés. Abrieron la puerta de la cerca de madera para atravesar el jardín por un caminito empedrado. El Hokage sacó las llaves de la casa, abrieron, entraron y se quitaron los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada, dentro de la casa el Hokage se dirigió al living.

-Bueno, de ahora en adelante esta será tu casa.

La pelirosa comenzó a inspeccionar la casa; una sala, una cocina, comedor, un despacho con una gran biblioteca, escaleras que se dirigían a la parte de arriba, tres habitaciones y un baño, en la parte trasera de la casa había una puerta que se dirigía a un bosque. La casa estaba llena de ventanas e incluso algunos ventanales.

-Itachi sugirió que hubiera muchas ventanas, dijo que ya habías estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad -habló el Hokage después de que la chica se quedará observando una de ellas. -Lo mejor sería que te cambiaras, tenemos cosas que hacer aún.

La pelirosa lo miró y asintió para luego subir a buscar algo de ropa. En la primera habitación encontró lo que buscaba, dejó sus cosas sobre la cama, revisó las prendas y se puso un pantalón azul oscuro, una sudadera gris sin mangas y con capucha, unas sandalias ninja azules y se acomodó la bolsa de cadera y la pistolera de kunai. Bajo inmediatamente.

-Toma, -dijo en Hokage extendido una venda negra hacia la chica- es para que ocultes el tatuaje -la chica la tomo y se la puso enseguida. -Vamos.

* * *

¡Konichiwa! De nuevo. Quería agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, arregle varios detalles del primer capítulo, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa y no me fije en esos detalles XD.

Gracias a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos: Luna Haruno, Sah1-27, Yukiko17, jane granger negro y yomii20. A los que siguen la historia: Clainha, Sah1-27, dianalaurazb y yomii20.

Voy a contestar los Reviews:

Luna Haruno: ¡Ohayo! Espero que con el paso del tiempo la historia cumpla con todas tus expectativas. Por cierto, yo también odio la faceta fangirl de Sakura, y sí, tendrá algo de Sai pero no tan… Sai. Acerca de la personalidad de Sasuke, lo pensé mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que sería serio de todos modos, ya sabes, eso de vivir a la sombra de Itachi… pero tranquila, ya cambiara gracias a sus compañeros de equipo. Saludos a ti y a tu Inner.

KassfromVenus: ¡Qué bueno que te guste, guste, guste! No, nada de masacre… bueno, al menos no Uchiha. Saludos.

yomii20: Que bueno, no quería escribir algo aburrido.

gabi: Sí, gracias por el comentario, trabaje mucho en todos los personajes.

Guest: Sobre mi cadáver que Sakura golpee a Naruto, se llevaran bien, y claro, algo de celos de parte de Sasuke no son malos. Shisui también tendrá una aparición importante, solo espérala. Saludos.

Sah1-27: ¡Me encantó que te encantara! Y bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo.


	3. Conociendo al equipo 7

**El clan Haruno**

¿Qué pasaría si Sakura Haruno, la última sobreviviente del clan Haruno después de la masacre y entrenada en la Raíz de ANBU, se viera envuelta en una misión en la que tiene que formar equipo para cuidar al jinchûriki del zorro de 9 colas y a un chico pelinegro que nunca la deja en paz? ¿Podrá completar la misión y así demostrar que está un pasó más cerca de lograr su venganza contra el asesino de su familia? ¿O las circunstancias serán más fuertes que ella?

 **Disclaimer: los personajes originales pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia y otros personajes fueron creados por mí.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Conociendo al equipo 7: el idiota, el egocéntrico y la seria.**

Después de asignar los equipos, a todos se les permitió salir a tomar un descanso para luego regresar y conocer a su nuevo sensei. Ya habían regresado todos de almorzar y se dirigieron al aula a esperar a su sensei junto con su equipo. Uno por uno los sensei iban llegando por su equipo y se los llevaban para comenzar con su entrenamiento. Al último sólo habían quedado dos chicos que ahora se encontraban sumamente molestos.

-"Para ser un jounin es muy impuntual" -pensó el pelinegro sentado cruzando los brazos al pecho y con una vena saltada en la sien.

-¡Arrggg...! ¿Por qué nos dejan esperando tanto? Y lo peor es que tengo que esperar contigo.

-No creas que yo estoy feliz de tener que pasar tiempo contigo, Dobe.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, Teme?

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

Los dos chicos se aproximaron el uno al otro dispuestos a enterrar su puño en la cara del contrario y justo cuando eso iba a pasar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver un hombre alto peliplateado, con el típico uniforme jounin pero una máscara que le cubría la mitad de el rostro y la banda de Konoha de lado tapando el ojo izquierdo.

Los dos pararon en el acto y lo voltearon a ver.

-Hmmm... ¿Cómo decir esto?... mi primera impresión de este grupo es...-habló el peliplata-que son un par idiotas.

* * *

-Iruka -el shinobi volteó al llamado de la voz madura.

-Oh... Buenos días Hokage-sama, ¿Qué se le ofrece? -contestó amablemente el sensei.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien -el Hokage se hizo a un lado dejando ver a la niña de pelo rosa que se encontraba detrás de él- ella es Sadako Ikoma, es nueva en Konoha, viene de una aldea en las fronteras del país del fuego y ha estado entrenando para convertirse en ninja, tiene justo la edad, y he autorizado que haga el examen genin. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrías ver si tienen lo necesario para ser genin? Tengo entendido que a un equipo le faltan integrantes.

-Eto... claro, Hokage-sama, yo puedo hacerlo y sí, a un equipo le falta un integrante -mencionó Iruka dándole una sonrisa cálida a la niña que lo veía sin expresión en el rostro.

-Muy bien, entonces la dejó en tus manos, yo tengo obligaciones que cumplir, sería mejor que le hagas el examen ahora para que se integre a su equipo cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? -dijo Iruka con incredulidad.

-Sí, hay... ¿Algún problema?

-No, Hokage-sama, sólo que es un poco tarde, los equipos ya debieron reunirse con los jounin.

-No hay problema, puede incorporarse a su equipo mañana, lo importante ahora es que haga el examen ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, Hokage-sama -el anciano se retiro,- muy bien, -habló Iruka girando hacia la menor- la prueba es muy fácil, sólo tienes que hacer un Bushin, sencillo.

-Hai -respondió la pelirosa. Inmediatamente hizo los sellos correspondientes y dijo- Bushin no jutsu -enseguida, en una bola de humo que se disipo poco a poco, apareció una copia perfecta de la pelirosa, ambas en una posee despreocupada.

-Muy bien, Sadako-chan -dijo Iruka un poco sorprendido porque alguien ajeno a la aldea pudiera hacer un jutsu con tanta facilidad- ahora probaremos tu manejo de shuriken y kunai junto con velocidad -dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría- vamos al campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

Se encontraban los actuales miembros del equipo 7 en la terraza del edificio de la Academia, los chicos se encontraban sentados en el escalón de un desnivel y el sensei recargado en el barandal.

-Muy bien, chicos lo primero es presentarnos -habló el jounin- diremos nuestro nombre, nuestra edad, lo que nos gusta, lo que no nos gusta y nuestros sueños. ¿Alguna duda?

-Creo que usted debería por empezar a presentarse -dijo el rubio.

-¿Ah... yo? Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Mi edad no les importa. Lo que me gusta y me disgusta... no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro... nunca había pensado en eso. Y mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos -a ambos chicos les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca pero rápidamente recuperaron la compostura.

-¡Yo sigo, yo sigo! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 12 años, lo que más me gusta es el ramen. Pero más el que me invita Iruka-sensei en el Ichiraku, lo que menos me gusta son los 3 minutos que hay que esperar a que se cocine. Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage y superar a los anteriores Hokages y así toda la gente de la villa me reconocerá -dijo el hiperactivo rubio.

-"Este chico me dará problemas" -pensó el peliplata soltando un suspiro cansado, luego volteó a ver al Uchiha- ¿Y tú? ¿No planeas presentarte? -habló refiriéndose al pelinegro que se mantenía callado con el seño fruncido, volteó cuando lo llamaron.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 12 años, lo que más me gusta es entrenar y ser el mejor en todo, hay muchas cosas que me disgustan, en especial cierto rubio hiperactivo, -dijo mirando con reproche al rubio quien le devolvió la mirada furiosa- también detesto las cosas dulces y a mi hermano Itachi, no tengo un sueño... es más bien una meta la cual consiste en demostrarle a todo mi clan que puedo ser mejor ninja que mi hermano

-"Este también me traerá problemas ¡Kami! ¿No podías haberme dado un equipo normal?" -pensó volviendo a suspirar pesadamente- muy bien entonces ahora que han terminado las presentaciones, nuestro primer entrenamiento será el día de mañana a primera hora. -Habló el peliplata, dando la espalda a los jóvenes para alejarse- les recomiendo que no tomen su desayuno sí es que no quieren vomitar.

El peliplata desapareció velozmente dejando al par de chicos incrédulos.

* * *

-Increíble... -susurró Iruka después de ver la demostración de agilidad y fuerza de la chica- , aunque se esta no demostrará su habilidades por completo- no había visto a alguien tan joven hacerlo de esa manera, ¡lo hiciste excelente! -felicitó- has ganado el título como ninja genin de Konoha -sacó una banda de un bolsillo de su chaleco y se la extendió- mañana te reunirás con tu nuevo equipo, en el campo de entrenamiento número 3 a primera hora.

La chica tomó la banda entre sus manos -"Nunca había tenido una de éstas" -pensó la jovencita mirando la banda- ¿Eso es todo?

-Así es, serás parte del equipo 7 dirigido por Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi? ¿El ninja-copy? -preguntó mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Sí, veo que es famoso incluso fuera de la aldea, -dijo con una sonrisa Iruka y después miró el reloj de su mano- es algo tarde, deberías ir a casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados.

La chica sólo asintió y aunque sabía que no había nadie en su nueva casa esperándola, decidió no decir nada o Iruka haría preguntas. Camino acompañada del ninja hasta la salida del campo de entrenamiento, al llegar ambos se despidieron con una simple reverencia y cada quien tomó su camino.

El sol pintaba de naranja el cielo, avisando sus últimos momentos del día. La chica, mientras caminaba a su nuevo hogar, miraba la banda, dio un pesado suspiro y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón metiendo sus manos en el proceso. Caminaba con la vista perdida al frente, -"Así que Kakashi... ¿Qué hará Kakashi jugando al maestro de unos genin?... Bueno, que hago yo jugando a ser genin" -pensaba la chica volviendo a suspirar. La verdad es que no quería estar en esa misión pero por órdenes del Hokage y de Danzõ tenía que hacerlo, nunca se negaría a una orden. Aceleró el pasó, quería descansar, pues, mañana conocería a su nuevo equipo- sólo espero que no sean unos tontos.

* * *

Dos chicos esperaban, ya no muy pacientemente, en el campo de entrenamiento número 3. Ambos tenían hinchada la vena de la sien, ¿Y cómo no? llevaban esperando 3 horas a que su sensei se dignara a aparecer. La verdad es que al principio habían estado peleando, pero después de una hora y media ya se les habían acabado los insultos para el otro y preferían guardar energía para el entrenamiento, aunque sus tripas ya empezaban a resentir la falta de desayuno por orden de Kakashi.

-¡Yo! -apreció el sensei delante de los chicos sobre saltándolos.- Lamentó la tardanza, es que me encontré un gato negro de camino aquí y tuve que tomar el camino largo, -los menores les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca- pero no importa ¿Listos para su prueba? -y como por arte de magia los dos olvidaron su furia al escuchar es palabra: prueba.

-¿Qué quiere decir Kakashi-sensei? -dijo el rubio.

-Creó que no se los había mencionado ¿cierto?, -dijo Kakashi- hoy no será un entrenamiento cualquiera, más bien será una prueba para ver si tienen lo necesario para ser llamados ninjas de Konoha.

-¿Y en qué consiste la prueba? -preguntó cauteloso Sasuke.

-Tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles antes de medio día -dijo mostrando los objetos unidos por un cordón rojo- o ninguno de los dos comerá -sacó dos obentos de quien sabe dónde y se los mostró.

-Eso será sencillo -grito Naruto.

-No tan rápido -habló es peliplata- alguno de los dos no logra quitarme un cascabel regresará a la Academia.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron ambos.

En ese preciso momento los tres sintieron como alguien entraba caminando tranquilamente al campo, los tres voltearon en dirección a la presencia desconocida y se encontraron como una chica pelirosa que portaba la banda de Konoha y que aparentaba tener la misma edad que los menores. Los jóvenes la analizaron con la mirada y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, "hermosa". La chica se acercó poco a poco a ellos con los ojos cerrados y paso cansado. Cuando estuvo frente a Kakashi y en medio de los chicos paró y abrió los ojos dejando deslumbrados a los jóvenes por el verde jade de sus ojos. Sasuke los vio con algo de familiaridad. Luego con una expresión desinteresada habló.

-Lamento llegar tarde, soy Ikoma Sadako y seré su compañera de ahora en adelante. -Habló con voz tranquila dejando atónitos a los chicos por su cantarina voz, sobre todo a Sasuke- soy nueva en la aldea y apenas ayer pude hacer el examen genin. Llegué tarde porque no encontraba este campo.

-" _Kiiiaaaaaa... ¡Que linda!"_ -Sasuke escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza, lo cual lo desconcertó haciéndolo voltear discretamente a todas partes- " _no te asustes sólo soy tu inner"_ -dijo la voz en su cabeza- "¿Mi inner? ¿Qué es eso?" -pensó sintiendo que se estaba volviendo loco, pasar mucho tiempo con Shisui ya no parecía tan era buena idea.-" _Verás... ¿Cómo te lo explicó?... Bueno soy como tu subconsciente ¿Entiendes?_ "-" No" -respondió Sasuke escuchando la voz otra vez en su cabeza- " _soy la parte que revela tus más bajos deseos, y a partir de ahora llegué para quedarme"_ -dijo la voz decidida.

-"Con que es ella"-pensó el ninja-copi- muy bien como ya lo explique y de una forma resumida tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles o regresan a la Academia -dijo cerrando su ojo dando a entender que sonreía bajo la máscara y sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien -contesto la nueva compañera de forma simple.

Sasuke, que se quedó por un momento embobado viendo a su nueva compañera, pero reaccionó cuando está habló y de inmediato una duda se formó en su cabeza.

-Un momento... sí son sólo 2 cascabeles y ahora nosotros somos 3, eso quiere decir que uno se quedará sin cascabel.

-Bien pensado Sasuke, él que quedé sin cascabel regresará a la Academia mientras que los demás seguirán su entrenamiento genin -los dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, la chica ni se inmutó- tienen que atacar con todo lo que tienen, deben de estar dispuestos a matarme si es necesario, de otro modo no podrán lograrlo.

-Entonces uno de nosotros regresará a la Academia -susurró Naruto- "¡NO! Si regresó a la Academia no podré convertirme en Hokage. Además con el trabajo que me costo convertirme en genin. No lo puedo permitir. Tengo que conseguir un cascabel a como dé lugar." -Pensó desesperado el rubio.

-"Si regresó a la Academia será una vergüenza para mi clan y no podré cumplir mi sueño de superar a Itachi" - " _Y no podremos conocer a la nueva compañera_ " -"No imposible, no puedo permitir eso" -pensó el Uchiha.

-"Si el jinchûriki regresa a la Academia yo tendré que regresar a ANBU y no podré cumplir mi cometido, pero si consigo los dos cascabeles le podría dar uno". -La pelirosa estudiaba todas sus opciones sin cambiar la expresión desinteresada.

-Muy bien chicos, comiencen -los chicos desaparecieron inmediatamente- bueno al menos saben esconderse -dijo el ninja-copy.

-¡Hey, Kakashi-sensei! -gritó el rubio.

-O bueno, al menos la mayoría -dijo el ninja volteando a ver al rubio.

-Te retó a un combate cara a cara.

-Mmmmmm... Muy bien, -rebuscó en su chaleco y sacó su libro favorito, el preciado Icha-icha- estoy listo.

-Esto no es una broma, Kakashi-sensei.

-"Es algo idiota este chico" -pensó el jounin.

-"¿Qué planea el Dobe?" -pensó Sasuke.

-"Ese idiota, con razón se me encargó que lo cuidara de su estupidez" -pensó fastidiada la pelirosa.

-¡Kagebushin no jutsu! -gritó el rubio y al momento aparecieron más de 100 clones de sombra- ¡Ataquen! -gritaron todos pero el jounin derrotó fácilmente a los clones del despistado rubio, claro, sin causarle daño de lo contrario la nueva compañera hubiera tenido que interferir. Cuando acabó con todos los clones desapareció repentinamente en la nube de humo provocada por los clones dejando en medio a un rubio desconcertado.

-"¡Maldición! No puedo ver nada" -pensó la pelirosa escondida entre uno arbustos la cual había visto el ataque fallido del Uzumaki.

Repentinamente el jounin apareció detrás del rubio en cuclillas y haciendo un extraño sello con las manos.

-"Imposible con esa técnica podría matarlo" -pensó Sasuke- ¡Quítate de ahí Dobe! -le gritó.

-"No pretenderá hacer..." -pensó la pelirosa con una gota de sudor resbalando por la nuca y un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Jutsu secreto de la hoja: mil años de muerte! -y dicho esto el ninja copy enterró los dedos en el trasero de ninja rubio, el cual salió disparado hacia un río que había cerca.

-"A Kakashi enserio le gusta jugar a ser maestro" -pensó a pelirosa dando un suspiro cansado. Inmediatamente después se puso de pie con una expresión sería y desapareció buscando otro lugar donde esconderse y hacer un plan.

-"Eso debe doler..." -pensó un Sasuke con una expresión de compasión.

Kakashi se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en buscar de sus otros dos alumnos, claro, sin dejar de leer el precisado libro.

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba caminando despreocupado por el bosque sintiendo como un chakra lo seguía desde que se alejó de donde había peleado con el rubio.

-"Ya lo tengo" -pensó el moreno escondido en un árbol cerca del ninja peliplata.

Justo cuando Sasuke se disponía a atacar, un kunai que no era suyo irrumpió en el camino del ninja, rosando entre el rostro del peliplata y el libro que mantenía a la altura de su cabeza, el kunai se clavo en un árbol, revelando el papel explosivo amarrado al mango de este. El jounin tuvo que saltar unos metros atrás después de la explosión del papel.

Kakashi cayó de pie en una pose despreocupada y guardó el libro. Cuando se disipo el polvo de la explosión, dejó ver a la pelirosa, parada frente a él. Sasuke veía todo escondido desde un árbol cercano.

-Veo que te lo tomas como un juego -habló el mayor.

-¿Y acaso no lo es? -dijo burlona la chica.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! -se escuchó el grito del rubio hiperactivo.

-Arrggg... -gruño con molestia la pelirosa y desapareció escondiéndose otra vez. El peliplata sonrió.

-Hmp... Dobe - pensó Sasuke moviéndose de lugar también.

-Kakashi-sensei, esta vez no me engañará -decía el rubio mientras se acercaba corriendo. El mayor volteó a verlo.

-Sí, -cerró el ojo dando la impresión de sonreír bajo la máscara- tienes razón, creó que no volveré a engañarte. -Después de eso volvió a desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? -dijo incrédulo el rubio. De repente, debajo de un árbol cercano a donde se encontraba, vio un destello producto del reflejó del sol en algún objetó- ¿Qué será eso? -Se preguntó así mismo mientras se acercaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo distinguir que era uno de los cascabeles que tanto anhelaba conseguir- ¡Qué suerte tengo! Kakashi-sensei dejó caer uno de sus cascabeles -se emocionó internamente el rubio mientras corría por el artefacto.

Justo en el momento que iba a tomar el cascabel una trampa se activó, dejando al anaranjado suspendido de las piernas soltando un gritito.

-O tal vez si podré -dijo el peliplata saliendo de detrás del árbol sorprendiendo al rubio.

-"Jajajajajajajajajajajaja" -se reía internamente Sasuke, que se encontraba escondido viendo todo.

-"Kami, este chico sí que es un total baka" -pensó la chica con una gota de sudor en la nuca- "he de ser sincera, me sorprende que siga vivo".

-¡Kakashi-sensei! -Se quejaba el rubio.

El otro sólo sonrió y se acercó a recoger el cascabel. Justo en ese momento los dos que permanecían escondidos vieron la oportunidad de atacar, sin saber que el otro atacaría también.

-"¡Ahora!" -pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Los dos menores salieron de sus escondites ágilmente, el jounin, que se había inclinado a recoger el cascabel, se puso de pie rápidamente. Los menores se percataron del ataque del otro, pero no se detuvieron. Sacaron sus kunai cada uno y cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi, lo rodearon, la pelirosa con el arma en la mano izquierda y el azabache en la derecha.

Se detuvieron a los costados del peliplata, Sadako se agachó y giró sobre su propio eje con la pierna izquierda extendida, mientras Sasuke le lanzaba una potente patada con la pierna derecha. El jounin sujeto el tobillo de Sasuke y dio un pequeño salto para esquivar el intento de derribarlo de la pelirosa. Sadako se puso de pie y atacó con su kunai mientras Sasuke tomó impulso y pateo con la pierna izquierda también. Con la otra mano el jounin detuvo la muñeca de Sadako y se inclinó para evitar la patada.

Sasuke lanzó todo su pesó hacia arriba y quedó con los brazos en el aire, flexiono su columna hacia atrás, visualizó los cascabeles y extendió la mano izquierda para tomar uno. Sadako con la mano libre, y con ayuda de la distracción de Sasuke, vio los cascabeles he intentó tomar ambos. Los menores sólo alcanzaron a rosar los cascabeles con la punta de los dedos ya que el jounin se percató y soltó las extremidades de ambos, tomó ambas manos cerca de los cascabeles y lanzó a cada uno en diferentes direcciones, provocando que Sasuke callera de cara unos metros más lejos en la tierra y Sadako, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de cambiar de posición en el aire, se estampara de espada con un árbol.

-Muy bien, -dijo el jounin que ya había recuperado su postura despreocupada- parece que ya lo están entendiendo, pero no en suficiente -dicho esto, desapareció.

Sasuke se levantó con la cara llena de tierra y el seño fruncido.

-"Suerte que alcance a cerrar la boca -pensó con alivio".

-Jajajajajaja ¡Teme, comiste tierra! ¡Dattebayo! -se escuchó la burla del rubio, el cual había observado todo desde el árbol, hasta la caída.

-¡Urusai! -le gritó volteando a verlo, fulminante.

De repente, el pelinegro notó a la pelirosa apoyada en un árbol levantándose con dificultad. Se sacudió el rostros y corrió hacia ella.

-Argg... -lanzó un gruñido la pelirosa cuando pudo ponerse de pie.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado al ver cómo se masajeaba el hombro izquierdo. Ella lo miró fría y asintió-Ammmm... -dijo Sasuke algo nervioso-" _¡Vamos Sasuke, demuestra nuestra sangre Uchiha! "_ -habló decidida su inner- Y-yo, no nos hemos presentado, soy Uchiha Sasuke, del clan Uchiha, tú eres Sadako-chan, ¿cierto? -la chica sólo asintió- bueno... ¿Qué te parece si formamos equipo para obtener un cascabel cada uno? -la chica lo meditó por un momento y luego asintió.- Genial.

-¡Oigan! -gritó el rubio que aún se encontraba atado de cabeza en la rama del árbol. Sasuke y Sadako lo miraron- yo también quiero ayudar, pero bájenme de aquí -la pelirosa sin pensárselo mucho lanzó un kunai a la cuerda y el rubio cayó desatándose rápidamente- arigatô, Sadako-chan, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto el mejor ninja de Konoha y futuro Hokage -la chica lo miró y sólo asintió.

-Muy bien, lo primero es irnos de aquí para planear una estrategia.

-Hai -obedecieron los dos chicos. Rápidamente los tres se ocultaron para prepararse. En medio del bosque se encontraron los 3.

-Bien, Naruto tú serás la distracción, lleva a Kakashi hasta el árbol donde te colgó, Sasuke, tú harás de señuelo, fingirás que atacamos a Kakashi por sorpresa, lo enfrentaras, Naruto y yo nos prepararemos y lanzaremos kunai desde diferentes puntos para despistarlo mientras los dos luchan. En caso de que nos detecte nos uniremos a ti y atacaremos los 3 de frente. ¿Entendiendo?

-Hai -dijeron los dos.

-"Waaaaa... Sadako-chan es increíble" -pensó el rubio.

-" _Ésta chica además de ser preciosa es inteligente, ¡Sasuke tienes que invitarla a salir!"_ -dijo su inner, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

Mientras los 2 chicos hablaban consigo mismos y aprovechando la distracción de estos, Kakashi apareció detrás de Sadako. La chica volteó inmediatamente poniéndose en guardia con un kunai en la mano. Los otros sólo se sobresaltaron.

-"Ni siquiera lo sentí, imposible" -se regaño la pelirosa.

-Ustedes han... -hizo un pausa dramática- aprobado la prueba ¡Felicidades!

-¿Ehhh? -se preguntaron los 3 incrédulos.

-La prueba consistía en saber si podían trabajar en equipo y en comenzar a comportarse como uno, pues a partir de ahora lo son. Dejaron el problema de quien se quedaría con los cascabeles y trabajaron en equipo. De eso se trata ser un ninja, cumplir la misión. Pero aún teniendo la oportunidad, no dejaron atrás a Naruto, recuerden chicos, aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria.

-¿Entonces ninguno regresará a la Academia? -se apresuró a preguntar el rubio.

-No, ninguno.

-Genial, esto hay que celebrarlo con ramen.

-Buena idea Naruto, yo invito -dijo Kakashi.

-¡Estupendo, Dattebayo!

-Yo me apunto -dijo Sasuke.

-¿Y tú, Sadako-chan, vienés? -preguntó el rubio.

-Hmp... claro.

Así los 4 caminaron hacia el mejor restaurante de ramen de la aldea, según Naruto. Pero cierto pelinegro con la sensación extraña de familiaridad con la nueva compañera.

-Sadako-chan -habló el pelinegro.

-Hmp -respondió la chica volteando el rostro hacia el chico. Se miraron a los ojos y lo que vio el Uchiha lo asustó. Ya había visto esos jades antes, estaba seguro, pero esta vez era diferente, algo en ellos cambió, no sólo estaban como muertos e incluso opacos, no, eso no era, ahora estaban oscurecidos desde dentro, ya no había esperanza, sólo... odio.

-N-nada.

... **Omake ...**

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritaba un pelinegro notoriamente emocionado al ver la pelirosa.

La chica, que estaba por salir de su nueva casa, se sorprendió, pues el mayor Uchiha había escondido su chakra para espantarla. Esa mañana se dirigía a su entrenamiento con su equipo y, saliendo se encontró con el Uchiha, al cual miro con los ojos abiertos para después recobrar la compostura y mirar nuevamente fría al muchacho.

-Itachi, te pido que a partir de ahora me llames Sadako, Ikoma Sadako. Y no digas ese nombre que alguien podría reconocerlo.

-Lo siento, es que tenía mucha emoción de verte, ayer en la madrugada el Hokage me dijo de tu nueva misi…

El Uchiha no pudo terminar ya que la chica puso una mano cubriendo su boca.

-Entiendo la emoción por verme pero no hables de la misión como si nada, alguien podría escucharte. Además, ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que encontrarme con mi nuevo equipo en menos de 10 minutos –mencionó comenzando a caminar.

-Nuevo equipo ¿eh? –dijo pensativo- Kakashi ¿no? –la menor asintió- entonces no importa, Kakashi-san siempre llega tarde, ¿Qué te parece si conversamos en otro lugar? –la pelirosa lo pensó por un momento pero después asintió- sígueme.

Ambos desaparecieron rápidamente y se internaron en el bosque. En medio de un claro ambos se encontraron.

-Muy bien, -hablo en Uchiha- no siento a nadie cerca, podemos hablar –el mayor se acomodo en el suelo y la chica lo imito- siento no haber podido recibirte ayer pero salí a una misión en la madrugada y el Hokage apenas tuvo tiempo de decirme lo de tu decisión, por cierto ¿Te gusto la casa?

-Sí, es muy linda –hablo la menor con un tomo menos frio pero sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Genial, el Hokage también menciono que estarás en el mismo equipo que mi otouto-baka así que por favor cuídalo, todos dicen que es un genio pero el ser tan engreído lo sega a veces, –la menor asintió- ¡Ah! Shisui también está ansioso de verte pero tenía responsabilidades que cumplir así que te mando saludos y después viene a saludarte…

Rápidamente pasaron un par de horas mientras los dos platicaban, o más bien, mientras el Uchiha hablaba y la menor le ponía atención y asentía en un par de ocasiones. Cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo, el Uchiha guió a la menor al campo de entrenamiento donde, se supone, que vería a Kakashi y luego sonrió.

-"No tengo un buen presentimiento" –pensó Itachi mientras veía a la pelirosa caminar con su nuevo equipo- "solo espero que estés bien Sasuke".

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Lamento el retraso, juro que quería actualizar antes, pero bueno por fin aquí está el capitulo, y como compensación les adelante la aparición de Itachi. De hecho lo acabo de escribir mientras veo KILL BILL de Quentin Tarantino jijijijijij**

 **Esta vez no contestare los review porque creo que les estaría contando toda la historia y adelantando mucho, así que sean pacientes. Aunque si les quiero agradecer los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, eso me emociona mucho.**

 **Además una propuesta ¿Qué les parece si subo 2 capítulos por semana? Díganme que les parece.**

 **Eso es todo Domou Arigatou por leer la historia, nos leemos luego.**


	4. Primera lección

**El clan Haruno**

¿Qué pasaría si Sakura Haruno, la última sobreviviente del clan Haruno después de la masacre y entrenada en la Raíz de ANBU, se viera envuelta en una misión en la que tiene que formar equipo para cuidar al jinchûriki del zorro de 9 colas y a un chico pelinegro que nunca la deja en paz? ¿Podrá completar la misión y así demostrar que está un pasó más cerca de lograr su venganza contra el asesino de su familia? ¿O las circunstancias serán más fuertes que ella?

 **Disclaimer: los personajes originales pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia y otros personajes fueron creados por mí.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4:** **Primera lección**

Ahí se encontraba de nuevo, soñando con la vista de la ANBU desconocida de hace años. Pero todo era diferente. Aquella vez, recordaba haber visto confusión, miedo, irá y odio, pero con esperanza. Ahora el odio y la ira lo habían consumido todo y habían ahogado lo que quedaba de esperanza.

Ella parada frente a él, pero esa no era la tarde soleada que bien recordaba, no. Más bien era como si su casa se encontrará flotando en medio de la oscuridad. Manos, que salían de la nada, putrefactas y ensangrentadas, tomaban los brazos, piernas, tobillos, codos, cuello, cabellos, cabeza, abdomen... ¡Todo! de la chica, y está parecía estar cediendo. Él, asustado, intentó tomarla pero ésta se alejó... 1, 2, 3 intentos, pero no podía tomarla entre sus brazos, no se podía mover y un sentimiento de impotencia lo lleno al ver cómo las manos la alejaban cada vez más de él, cumpliendo así su cometido, llevarla a la oscuridad. Él, en un intento desesperado, gritó.

-¡SADAKO-CHAN!

El pelinegro se enderezó del susto por el sueño, o más bien, pesadilla. Estaba sudando y agitado, como después de un entrenamiento con su hermano Itachi y su amigo Shisui. Tenía miedo, no sabía por qué había soñado eso... bueno, sí sabía. Había estado soñando con la chica ANBU que había ido a buscar a su hermano desde hace 2 años, pero nunca le había puesto nombre. -¿Sadako-chan? ¿Por qué le habré gritado ese nombre? -se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras intentaba calmarse. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse, hoy tendría su primera misión.

* * *

El un puente de los tantos que adornaban a la pintoresca Konoha, se encontraban 3 chicos. La primera, una chica pelirosa, indiferente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados, el segundo, un chico pelinegro, sonriendo como idiota, mirando a la chica y haciendo varias preguntas, y el tercero, un rubio, mirando molesto los intentos de conquista del pelinegro.

-Y... ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? -preguntó meloso el azabache.

-El gris -dijo la pelirosa sin ninguna expresión o intento de abrir los ojos.

-¡Oh! que coincidencia, el mío también -afirmó el Uchiha- ammm...

-Teme, ya deja de molestar a Sadako-chan, ¿Qué no ves que le molesta? -habló el rubio.

Es cierto, llevaban 2 horas parados en el puente donde se supone que Kakashi los vería... hace 2 horas. Y en todo ese tiempo Sasuke no había cerrado la boca, algo muy raro en él, pues no era de hablar mucho. El rubio se la pasó riendo los primeros 40 minutos al ver cómo la chica ignorada al Uchiha, era la primera chica en hacerlo y eso frustraba al azabache. Pero después de una hora y 20 minutos de las mismas preguntas, hasta él ya estaba harto.

-¡Urusai, Dobe! -lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Teme! -gritó Naruto aproximándose al azabache fulminándolo con la mirada, y el otro tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

* * *

-¡Yo! -saludo Kakashi cuando apareció unos minutos después de cuclillas en el barandal del puente con la mano en forma de saludo y el ojito cerrado dando a entender que sonreía- siento la tardanza chicos pero es que me perdí en el camino de la vida.

Cuando abrió el ojo se dio cuenta de que sus alumnos ni casó le hacían: los dos chicos estaban insultándose mutuamente y la pelirosa en la misma posee de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados al pecho.

-"Kami-sama, ¿Tan mal me é portado para que me dejes en un equipo como este?" -reclamaba internamente. Suspiró y retomo la postura- chicos ya dejen de jugar -rápidamente todo el equipo se puso alerta a las palabras de Kakashi- iremos con el Hokage para que nos dé nuestra primera misión como equipo.

-¡Genial! De seguro nos pondrá una superincreible misión ninja rango S -asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo Naruto.

* * *

-¿Encontrar a un gato? -exclamaba decepcionado el rubio.

-Naruto, somos genin, no nos pueden asignar una misión más difícil -intento calmarlo la pelirosa.

Después de que él Hokage les diera una pequeña lista de misiones que tenían que ir cumpliendo durante la semana, los cuatro caminaban por la calles de Konoha.

-¿Pero un gato? ¡Eso lo podría hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados! -seguía replicando el rubio.

-"Lo sé, yo también" -pensó la pelirosa suspirando pesadamente.

-Ya saben cómo es esto, -comentó Kakashi- primero les darán pequeñas misiones y según su desempeño poco a poco les asignaran misiones más difíciles.

-¡Pero estos trabajos son absurdos! -sigue el rubio.

-¿Acaso un gatito es mucho para ti, Dobe? -dijo con superioridad el azabache.

-¡Ya verás, Teme! ¡Encontraré a ese gato antes que tú! -dicho eso salió corriendo como loco.

-¡Ya lo veremos, Dobe! -gritó el Uchiha menor y salió detrás de él.

-¿No creé que debió de correr en otra dirección y buscarlo por otro lado? -pregunta incrédula la pelirosa.

-Esos chicos nos traerán problemas -dijo Kakashi mientras los dos miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca, el lugar por donde se habían ido los muchachos. Los dos suspiraron pesadamente.

-Bueno, voy a buscar al condenado gato -dijo la pelirosa saltando al techo de una casa para después comenzar a saltar entre las casas en dirección contraria a los otros dos.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

 **Torre Hokage**

Podemos ver al equipo 7 en la oficina del Hokage, 2 de los integrantes con bastantes arañazos, moretones, raspaduras y con unas cuantas heridas abiertas, al lado de ellos él otro par de integrantes del equipo que estaban indiferentes ante el estado de los chicos, y por último, al Hokage viéndolos de frente con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Increíble que hayan terminado las misiones de toda la semana -dijo el Hokage con incredulidad.

-Es que eran misiones muy sencillas para un ninja de mi nivel ¡Dattebayo! -dijo el rubio apunto de desmayarse.

-Claro, como no… Dobe –dijo Sasuke burlón al rubio, pero en las mismas condiciones.

El anciano los miró con incredulidad.

Hasta ahora todas las misiones que les había dado eran de rango D, pero ninguno de los 2 chicos del equipo habían podido completar una misión sin tener al menos una lesión, por lo tanto, la única que se encontraba intacta era la pelirosa y claro, el sensei.

-Entonces creó que él equipo 7 debería descansar por lo que queda del día... -habló el Hokage, pero no pudo terminar por la interrupción de cierto rubio inusualmente ya recuperado.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Sólo esas simples misiones?! -todos miraron mal al rubio por su osadía de interrumpir al Hokage, pero al contrario de lo que todos creían, no residió ninguna represaría.

-Naruto, -habló calmado el mayor- no les podemos dar una misión más peligrosa, apenas son genin.

-Pero Ojii-san, ya demostramos que podemos hacer misiones más peligrosas ¡Dattebayo!

El viejo Hokage sabía que no podría contra el terco rubio, así que sólo suspiró pesadamente y buscó una misión de rango C, no muy difícil pero lo suficiente para mantener ocupado al rubio. Sacó un papel entre todos y se lo dio a Kakashi.

-Está es una misión muy fácil, un famoso constructor de puentes necesita una escolta para regresar al país de las olas. Tardarán sólo un par de días y no supone complicaciones en la misión.

-¡Genial! Y ¿quién será a quién vamos a escoltar? -dijo más contento el rubio.

-¡Pasa por favor! -dijo el Hokage alzando la voz y dirigiéndose a la puerta, los demás voltearon también.

Por la puerta apareció un hombre visiblemente mayor recargado en el quicio de esta, con un viejo sombrero y una botella de sake en la mano derecha.

-¡Al fin!, ¿Quiénes serán los que me llevarán? -habló el viejo con voz ronca, miró a los tres chicos frente a él con incredulidad- ¿Pretenden que un chico con pinta tétrica, una chica con cara de amargada y un bajito con cara de idiota me cuiden?

El Hokage junto con Kakashi sonrieron mientras una vena se levantaba en la frente del pelinegro, la chica ni se inmutó.

-Jajajajaja ¿Quién es el bajito con cara de idiota? -preguntó el rubio. Los otros dos dieron un paso en dirección a él rubio demostrando que ambos eran más altos; la pelirosa por unos centímetros y el moreno por un poco más. Esto bajo rápidamente los ánimos del rubio y le dedicó una mirada furiosa al viejo- Me las va a pagar vie...

-Ya basta Naruto... -habló el Hokage en tono cansado, el rubio se calmó y el Hokage se dirigió a todos- él es Tazuna, un famoso constructor de puentes del país de las olas, como solicitamos sus servicios en Konoha estuvo aquí un tiempo pero es hora de que regresé a su país y ustedes fungirán como su escolta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Escoltaremos a ese viejo borracho?! -gritó exaltado el rubio. El viejo Tazuna lo golpeó con la botella de sake y el rubio lo volteó a ver con lagrimitas en los ojos y sobándose el golpe de la cabeza.

-¡Urusai, mocoso!

-Naruto, -habló Kakashi- se que parece una misión bastante sencilla pero sigue siendo importante para la aldea que las cumplamos.

-De acuerdo -dijo rendido con un pequeño puchero.

Después de que les asignaran la misión cada integrante del equipo 7 fue a preparar y cosas para el viaje con la condición de encontrarse en la entrada de la aldea en una 1 hora, así fue como cada quien se dirigió a su hogar a preparar su mochila para el largo viaje.

* * *

Después de un rato, y cuando todos se encontraban en el lugar acordado, sólo faltaba las indicaciones de Kakashi.

-Muy bien equipo, -dijo Kakashi al ver que todos los integrantes de su equipo ya se encontraban presentes- está tiene que ser una misión exitosa y se supone que no debe de tener complicaciones, aun así no bajen la guardia. Ya es hora. Vámonos.

Los 5 viajeros partieron caminando tranquilamente, poco a poco se iban alejando de su aldea y al pasar las horas ni rastro de ella quedaba en el horizonte. Pero después de todo, 2 pares de ojos que no conocían el mundo fuera de la seguridad de su aldea, miraban todo con curiosidad, bueno... tanta curiosidad con la que se puede ver un bosque. Los otros 3 ni se inmutaban.

-¡Waaaaa! Todo es increíble -decia el rubio sorprendido.

-Hmp... Dobe...

-¡Sasuke-teme! No me digas que tu ya has salido de la aldea, señor importante -habló el rubio con mirada retadora.

-Po-por supuesto qu-que si, Usuratonkachi -habló el pelinegro.

-Pues yo no te creó nada, Sasuke-teme, a ver ¿A dónde has ido?-el pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bu-bueno a mu-muchos lugares, tantos que ni me acuerdo -decía el pelinegro volteando el rostro sonrojado.

-¡Jajajajaja, mentiroso, Sasuke-teme!

-Es verdad, ¡Y no me digas teme, Dobe!

-No te creo.

-Naruto, Sasuke no hagan tanto ruido en una misión de escolta deben mantenerse al tanto del camino –hablo el ninja mayor.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei–dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Después de unas horas más de caminata sólo se habían encontrado con comerciantes y personas comunes que se dirigían a la aldea. Pero en medio del camino inusualmente se encontraron con un charco de agua, raro porque era la estación seca del año. Pero los únicos que se percataron de la anomalía fueron la pelirosa y el jounin.

Inesperadamente 2 hombres con vestimenta rara, pero parecidos entre sí, saltaron del charco y atacaron al grupo. El primero fue el jounin, los hombres lo amarraron con las cadenas que llevaban de armas y presionaron el cuerpo de Kakashi hasta destrozarlo y, literamente, partirlo en varios pedazos. Todo esto frente a la mirada estupefacta del hombre y los 2 muchachos, la chica sin perder la compostura miró con el seño fruncido a los atacantes.

-Muy bien, ya nos deshicimos del más fuerte, hora de llevarnos al viejo, sólo hay que deshacernos de los mocosos -habló uno de los hombres con sorna.

-Deshacernos de ellos será fácil -dijo el otro.

El moreno despertó de su shock al oír semejantes palabras y se colocó delante del hombre en posición de ataque, los hombres corrieron hacia él pero la pelirosa entró en acción y justo cuando los hombres estiraron los brazos para lanzar la cadena, la chica se equilibró en sus brazos y les enterró un kunai a cada uno para impedir las cadenas, los hombres dieron un pequeño grito de dolor y la chica aprovechó para patearlos en el rostro a cada uno, los derribó a ambos y luego saltó.

Los hombres se pusieron de pie y se percataron del chico rubio que seguia sin moverse, sonrieron y corrieron hacia él, uno lanzó una cadena pequeña con una punta brillando de líquido. La chica se percató de esto y con un shuriken impidió el avance del arma pero no pudo evitar que rasguñara la mejilla del rubio.

-Muy bien, basta de juegos -habló Kakashi atrás de los hombres, estos voltearon sorprendidos pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de caer noqueados.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! -dijo sorprendido Sasuke, pues pensó que el mayor había muerto- ¿Cómo es qué...?

-Lo siento chicos, es que tenía que ver cuál era el objetivo de estos dos, si nosotros o el señor -dijo lanzando una mirada reprobatoria al viejo que hasta ahora sólo se había escondido detrás de Sasuke, pero inmediatamente se puso nervioso- señor Tazuna parece que está no es una simple misión de escolta ¿verdad? ¿Tiene algo que decirnos al respecto?

-Emmm... bueno... yo... -Tazuna dio un pesado suspiro y comenzó a contar la historia- esos asesinos venían por mí, en el país de la niebla, de dónde yo vengo, es una isla, hace un tiempo llegó un hombre y se adueñó de todos los barcos de la zona y como nosotros dependemos de los barcos para todo, se adueñó totalmente de la isla, entonces mi pueblo se unió y comenzamos a construir un gran puente que nos permitirá conectarnos con tierra firme y no depender de los barcos pero gracias a las amenazas del hombre muchos de los aldeanos se han arrepentido de ayudar en la construcción del puente, aún así con los pocos aldeanos que ayudan hemos logrado construir la mayor parte del puente pero tuve que salir por cuestiones de trabajo y está más presionado que nunca para intentar matarme.

El hombre siguió hablando de la situación de su isla, y les contó que a la falta de dinero no podía permitirse pedir una misión más complicada a Konoha, por esa razón pidió una simple misión de escolta.

-Entonces creo que nos ha engañado viejo Tazuna -habló Kakashi- tenemos que regresar a la aldea e informar de la situación al Hokage.

-Por favor no hagan eso, la situación de mi aldea es crítica y no podremos pagar otra misión más cara, además mientras más tardemo, en mayor peligro estarán los habitantes de mi pueblo, les pido que continuemos.

-Señor no está en condiciones de pedirnos algo así, engaño a nuestra aldea y nos expuso a un peligro del que no estábamos al tanto.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, -habló el pelinegro- no le parece que ya que estamos aquí podemos cumplir con la misión, nosotros podremos estoy seguro.

-Ya ve Kakashi, los chicos también quieren ayudar, yo también creo que podrán hacerlo.

Kakashi inspeccionó a los integrantes de su equipo, un pelinegro mirándolo decidido, una pelirosa un poco agitada con la mirada hacia abajo y un rubio que no salía del shock. El mayor se acerco al rubio e inspecciono el rasguño que tenía en el rostro dando un veredicto.

-Lo haría si uno de mis alumnos no estuviera envenenado.

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras la pelirosa y el rubio salieron de su mundo e inmediatamente el rubio grito.

-¡ENVENENADO! –con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La pelirosa se le acerco y comenzó a sacar cosas de su mochila, vio la herida del rubio y aplico un antídoto que siempre levaba consigo, inmediatamente después de aplicarlo la herida comenzó a cicatrizar.

-"Debe de ser por el chakra del zorro" –pensó la pelirosa sorprendida, pero sin demostrarlo, por tal acto de regeneración en el chico.

-Sadako-chan, ¿Es algo grave?, por que tu mirada es muy seria y me asusta –dijo el rubio algo intimidado.

La pelirosa lo miro a los ojos y después le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, a lo cual el rubio se calmo.

-No te preocupes, -dijo mostrándole un envase pequeño de un ungüento el cual era el antídoto- ya lo he aplicado y no te ocurrirá nada.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-Arigatô, Sadako-chan

El pelinegro que veía atentamente todo lo ocurrido sintió una oleada de celos al ver al par y por un momento deseo no haber reaccionado al ataque para que la pelirosa le diera tales atenciones.

-Ves Kakashi, tus alumnos están bien, yo creo que enserio podrán.

El mayor lo medito por unos minutos, minutos que fueron años para Tazuna y prueba de ello eran las gotas de sudor que resbalaban los sus sienes. El ninja mayor volteo a ver a Naruto.

-¿Crees poder continuar con la misión? –hablo serio.

-¡Claro que si Kakashi-sensei, Dattebayo! –dijo energético como de costumbre.

-Muy bien equipo, re-alisten sus cosas, el equipo 7, continuara con esta misión hasta las últimas consecuencias, -hablo mirándolos serio- pero que quede claro que como termine cada uno será su propia responsabilidad.

-¡Hai, Kakashi-sensei! –dijeron todos a la vez.

* * *

El viaje continuo por horas pero en otro lugar un hombre de baja estatura llamado Gatou, jefe de una de las mafias de asesinos más temidos y ricos, se encontraba reclamando a un hombre de aspecto lúgubre, con vendas tapando la mayor parte de su rostro y una gran espada colgando de su espalda. La discusión giraba en torno a un trabajo no terminado encomendado al hombre.

-Te page que para que lo mataras Zabuza, y un sigue con vida y lo peor, de camino a la aldea –hablaba el hombre visiblemente enojado, o más bien, como si tuviera una rabieta como niño pequeño.

-Se cual fue el trato Gatou, pero no contábamos con que el ninja copy de la aldea de las hojas estuviera escoltando al viejo –dijo el espadachín calmado.

-¿Y crees que por eso lo voy a dejar así?, Quiero… no, necesito al anciano muerto, -habló el hombrecito nuevamente.

-Ya lo sé, y no te preocupes, lo mataremos antes de llegar a la aldea –dijo Zabuza.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso si solo mandas a puros inútiles para el trabajo?, -dijo el hombre retándolo- recuerda quien soy Zabuza.

-Y tú recuerda quien soy yo, -dijo, esta vez con una mirada gélida y amenazante- no soy otro de tus perros a el que puedes patear y espera a que laman tu mano.

El hombre muy intimidado puso una posee despreocupada y volvió a hablar con el ninja.

-Bu-bueno, no importa cuáles sean tus métodos, -hablo calmado- lo importante es que lo mates y ya.

-Si es por eso ya lo dije, no te preocupes, no volveré a mandar a otro de esos idiotas para el trabajo –dijo regresando a su estado calmado.

-¿Entonces?

-Esta vez iré yo mismo –dijo con la mirada lúgubre que asusto al hombrecito- "¿Con qué el ninja copy, eh? Sera divertido"

* * *

En otro lugar de camino a la aldea de las olas caminaban, tranquilamente, 4 personas más un rubio que iba volteando a ver a todos lados y poniendo atención a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-"No dejare que me sorprendan de nuevo, la próxima vez yo seré el que proteja a Sadako-chan" –pensaba un rubio emocionado y un poco sonrojado, que era visto por los otros 3 hombres del grupo.

-"Raro" –dijeron para sus adentros los 3 varones.

-"No dejaré que Sadako-chan tenga que volverse a acercársele al Dobe, aun si tengo que protegerlo a él también" –pensaba un pelinegro- " _Eso es Sasuke, demuéstrale a Sadako-chan lo fuertes que somos"_ –decía su inner.

La pelirosa que ignoraba olímpicamente a todos los de su equipo, había estado notando algo raro, como si alguien los estuviera observando, pero no sabía desde donde. De repente en un ataque de heroísmo el rubio lanzo un kunai hacia un de los arboles sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Se que estas ahí, sal! –grito el rubio, pero al no recibir repuesta se acerco y rebusco entre los matorrales encontrándose con un conejo blanco con el kunai entre las orejas clavado en el tronco del árbol, temblando de miedo.

-Oh, un conejito –dijo Naruto tomando en brazos al pequeño mamífero.

-¡Naruto!, tarado vez lo que provocas, -habló Sasuke exaltado.

-No me asustes así niño, -dijo Tazuna con la mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento conejito, -dijo Naruto soltando al conejo el cual corrió a su libertad, tan solo tocando el piso.

La pelirosa miraba todo junto con el peliplata.

-"¿Un conejo blanco?, No debería haber de esos por aquí" –pensó Kakashi.

-"No eres tan tonto como pensé Naruto, sentiste donde estaba antes que yo, solo que se movió, ya sé porque el Hokage quiere que te conviertas en un gran ninja" –pensaba la pelirosa.

-Bueno niño siendo un genin lograste allarme, lástima que no tendrás un futuro a partir de ahora –hablo una voz enzima del mismo árbol donde estaba el kunai de Naruto.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia arriba sorprendidos y la pelirosa se maldijo por bajar la guardia pero inmediatamente se puso frente en viejo Tazuna junto a Kakashi.

-Veo que te denigraron a maestro Kakashi Hatake, el ninja-copy, -hablo burlón el espadachín- y te dieron un equipo patético… -dijo examinando con la mirada a los genin, deteniéndose directamente en la pelirosa-. Pero miren que tenemos aquí, que haces jugando a ser genin, Sakura Haruno, o debería decir, la muerte rosa de Konoha.

Todos, excepto Kakashi, voltearon a ver sorprendidos a la pelirosa.

-"Maldita sea" –pensó Sakura.

* * *

Solamente dejare esto aquí y me retirare lentamente… dejen su review.


End file.
